


士之耽兮

by caiwj001



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiwj001/pseuds/caiwj001





	士之耽兮

士之耽兮

一、  
都乱了套了。他想。  
蜷着腿坐在电脑前刷手机，刷不出什么新鲜事。5分钟前他因为气闷开了窗户，现在他有点后悔——海风黏腻，屋里更闷，像被包裹在一个湿乎乎的饺子皮里，还带着一股死鱼臭虾的腥味，像是有人刚死在那片海里。  
他们说大部队已经从政府开过来了，大概十来分钟就能开到这里——当然要给予他们足够磨蹭的时间，所谓兵马未动粮草先行，如果尚未敲定维他奶已经送至皇后像广场，不是所有人都和姓曹的一样懂得望梅止渴，那么这数千人的行动能力还得打个问号。  
上午坐在会议室里的时候，孙权一直在想之前周瑜怎么坐得住：他自己还在读书的时候，这些会都是他开的，再早一点，就是他哥穿着过于合身的西装，把头发揉进一堆发胶里过来开的。周瑜和他们哥俩大不相同，乃是个体面人，显然不会和他开会时一样扣着桌角神游天外。可他无聊透了，透过桌面上反射出的外头的浓稠云朵，他推测下午会下一场大雨。  
空调开着也无济于事，上午会议发的那几张破纸湿哒哒地黏手，翻了几页就有些甩不脱的意味，活像某个整日望江东的二百五。  
上个月他回学校办点手续，碰见隔壁院曹丕跟吴质顶着个大太阳在蚂蚁搬家。他们俩院从来不对付，远远看着他的扛着一坨经济学巨作们在烈日下挥汗如雨，他现在想到当时的快乐都觉得凉风阵阵，分外舒爽。他嘬着一根冰棍，坐在树荫下，冲他们挥手，那傻子却一反常态，也向他挥了挥手，乖巧到有些恶心。虽然他这人一贯恶心，但恶心与恶心间总还有些微妙差别，叫他忍不住回头。头顶这片树荫从他身后这栋小楼边的梧桐树一路蔓延过来，小楼石阶最上层站着一个银灰衬衫的中年人。几乎是花了他十秒钟，他才想起那人是荀彧。荀彧低头冲他点头的时候，应当正好看见他坐在树荫下的台阶上，他拍拍屁股站了起来——其实他也说不清为什么——左右是个老师吧。他看见荀彧往那个二饼那儿走去的时候，突然听见嘎嘣一声，然后嘴巴里有点咸味。冰棍贴着的那边早被冻得失去知觉，咬断的冰棍在划破了个小口子，一点儿感觉都没有，就觉着有点咸腥味，仿佛十万个孟姜女在他嘴里哭倒了长城。  
这冰棍也没啥吃头。  
他踱到房间的小冰箱前，高级酒店，没有盐汽水棒冰这种美味又解渴的东西，他随手摸了一根甜腻腻的巧克力脆皮出来，吃了两口就觉得腻牙花儿嗓子，一边翻开电脑，一边用舌头舔黏在他牙上的巧克力。

他有条新消息。谢天谢地，他闷透了，总算有点新东西。  
望江东：你知道吗，荀彧死了。  
嘴巴里一股熟悉的咸味——舌尖在他牙齿的豁口上的划了到小口子，酸酸咸咸。  
富春大虎： 关我屁事  
富春大虎： 你爹不是去了吗  
然后他一把扣上了笔记本。

二、  
这是一个微妙的平衡：他知道望江东是曹丕，望江东也知道他是富春大虎，但谁也没有挑明双方都已经知道这个事实。  
到底有多久了，他也不确定。或许是望江东这个傻逼错框分享了他们宿舍楼门口那个车棚里打啵儿的一对情侣，又或者是他说今天实在不想吃饭，又或者是他有一次喝多了说有时候他觉得活的是他哥对谁都好。  
那天他从周瑜的追悼会回来。进门前订了9999朵白玫瑰，都送到门口了，鲁肃说这不太体面，他心想体面这玩意没什么用，末了见着诸葛亮那个傻逼人模人样地穿着黑西装从车上下来，忽然觉得体面是有意义的，回头叫鲁肃把那9999朵白玫瑰扣诸葛亮头上。等那家伙进来的时候，棺材边一圈人都用一种看傻逼的眼神看他，显得他的吊丧更唱戏般假惺惺。  
把诸葛亮那瘟神送走，他扣在瘟神头上的9999朵白玫瑰才正式送进门来，绕着那棺材摆了一圈。其实9999朵听着多，堆个塔放那儿也不是很大阵仗。他站在那玫瑰花前头，还能看见那棺材上映出他的脸，悬在周瑜肚子上，支棱着一脑袋毛，像是个巨大的毛线球。  
他们跟他说周瑜死了的时候，他还在外头实习，往回走的路上经过学校门口，都走过了又折回去，把一脑子天生不逊的红毛给染成黑的。闭着眼睛躺在校门口那一股劣质化学药水味的破烂洗头椅上，他突然想起来他哥死的那天。那天下午他还在外头刨沙子玩，来了个叔叔拎回去，给套上件干净的，捧着他哥的遗相听人哭了一下午。那遗相可以说是十分英俊，也算是他们的家族传统。他一边舔着自己掉牙的那个窟窿，一边想着自己的脸出现在这个框里是个什么帅气模样，周瑜过来拍他肩膀。  
妈常说周瑜是他哥一群狐朋狗友里最成器的。他以为他要来说些什么场面话，没想到他伸手在他那脑袋红毛里顺了一把道：又是汗又是沙子，我带你去冲冲。  
他脱了不合身的西装，衬衫也脱了，低头乖顺地站在脸盆前，周瑜伸手试了下水温，叫他闭眼睛，热水环绕着他的脑袋从耳侧流下来，有一点流到他眼睛，激得他眼睛痛，跟着温水一起流眼泪。有一只手在脑后的头发里顺了几把，水便停了，一下冻得他打了个激灵，幸好周瑜立即递给他一块干毛巾，他立即蒙了脸。  
“起来擦干。”洗头妹跟周瑜那天口气几乎如出一辙，有点昨日重现的意味。  
他一脑袋撞在那洗头妹的胸上，软得很，然后立即被人甩了一个巴掌，骂他耍流氓。他就这么包着毛巾，跑去跟老板娘解释他今儿早饭少吃两碗低血糖脚软才栽过去的，最后以多赔了二百块钱精神损失费息事宁人。  
所以说，只能说是有点昨日重现的意味，绝不存在什么真正的昨日重现。  
只有当他这个毛茸茸的黑脑袋悬在他肚子上时，才能勉强说的上是昨日重现。他和当日一样没有推开他，拉起担在他脖子上的毛巾，在他耳朵边抹了两把。那时候他还没窜个子，鼻子碾着周瑜马甲的第二个扣子。周瑜的声音在他脑袋上飘着，像是从飘着雾的江对岸传来的一样，说了什么其实他已经有点记不清楚了，此刻看着棺材里的周瑜就更记不得了。  
他好像跟他说过很多话，又好像什么痕迹也没有留下。不管周瑜是不是每天来他们家吃晚饭，他不是他们家的人，也不是他什么人，但他出现在那个黑框里的时候，莫名其妙很有点家族特色，又年轻又英俊，还是黑白的。

走的时候他本来想叫鲁肃出来喝酒，但想想他同鲁肃也不是什么都好说的。所谓一个人之常情，市殡仪馆隔壁是市人医，市人医边上开了一串网吧水果店。他溜进其中一家，找了台机，把他那垃圾桶加论文修改器的窗口敲开。  
富春大虎：我跟你说的那人死了  
富春大虎：我刚从追悼会回来  
他上他们认识的那游戏打了几盘，那窗口才又亮起来。望江东这个人除却过分酸腐与自恋外，还可算是一个不错的网友，絮絮叨叨打了好几屏过来，他也都懒得看，不仅懒得看，他还得告诉他，你说这么多，可我懒得看。  
富春大虎：知会你一声  
富春大虎：甭说那么多有的没的  
富春大虎：塔七扫吗？  
望江东：我知道你很难过  
富春大虎：你知道个屁  
他可能说得过了，对面那边说不定有个四眼仔被他怼哭了。  
那边输入中半天回复道：我知道啊，因为我也有时候想，如果我哥活着，说不定对谁都好

他可能还买多了二十分钟，但他不想玩了。  
曹丕这家伙他妈还真都知道，他心想。

今晚，这个你不说我不说，我给你改论文，您给我说说失败情史的网络情缘被曹丕这个傻逼一竿子捅破了。  
一定是报复，报复周瑜死了那天他的负能量攻击。如此礼尚往来，一点便宜也不叫他占，真是斤斤计较的曹丕特色。

三、  
这冰糕又甜又腻，太难吃了。  
他把冰棍丢了，听见楼下有声音，趿拉着拖鞋走出去，一路穿过冷气十足的连卡佛跌进热浪的裹挟。黑压压地一片从东边压过来，呕哑嘲哳地唱着什么垃圾，一群乌鸦，一团垃圾袋，一片不祥，一种死亡，黑压压地从海那片压了过来，黏糊糊湿哒哒油腻腻地缠绕上他，阴魂不散地夺走他周围一个人，又一个人。  
他听不懂他们在说什么，只站在天桥上听见他们的愤怒。你们愤怒个屁。他愤怒地想，并且愤怒地冲下天桥去。  
如果他还有另一半灵魂还站在他方才站着的地方，他能看见一个像他哥哥一样的年轻人，穿着件红T恤冲进了黑色的死亡里，如同烙铁贴上牛眼睛。黑色骚动，红色愤怒。愤怒这种污染性极强的情绪，瞬间点燃了黑色。愤怒、仇恨和死亡一视同仁地燃烧着黑色和红色的年轻人，不论贫穷与富裕，被爱还是被遗忘。  
他抄起被丢在一边的路障，反手扣在向他冲来的黄马甲身上，在他晕头转向的瞬间，一脚踹他飞起，砸倒那边四五个黑衣人。有谁拿铁家伙砸他的膝盖窝，他便站立不住，膝头磕在繁体字的“望右”上。他忍不住望右，一把抄起那砸软他脚的断裂的铁栏杆，杀红了眼一般押向对面，如果能把他们戳个对穿再好不过。他的愤怒需要更多的红色，更多的愤怒。  
头着地的时候，血和温水一样流过他的眼睫毛，粘稠的天空侵染一层血色。是闪光灯，或者是闪电，他感到被一群垃圾围住了，被夺走他的死亡围住了。雨点和拳头一起落下，或者是雨点一样的拳头落下了。  
这场雨终于下下来了，他感到透了一口气。

大雨落下时他忽然想起一件事：这件红T恤是周瑜的，可惜现在下再大的雨，也洗不干净了。

-完-


End file.
